After Death
by Random Human 01
Summary: The strongest can't fight against death, the fastest can't out run death, even the smartest can't trick death. Death will come for all one day, and in death there will be another life.
1. Prologue

This is my first fic, and my English is horrible, so bear with me.

You're warned... Enjoy!

PROLOGUE

Decades have passed since they taken up the name and the responsibility. Many missions with many dangers have been taken care of. Their journey in life has long passed their most glorious time and now age has caught up to them and even the strongest cannot fight death. Even so, for the true heroes, even beyond death there will always be a challenge to overcome. Simply put, death is the end of the road of life that leads to another road.

In the years, their job has force them to go to many places, experience many sleepless night, and fight against danger. They have experienced sleepless nights in foreign beds, wandered around in a foreign place and after all that the only bed waiting for them now is the death bed. Just another foreign unfamiliar bed, but the only difference is that this bed will be the bed where they'll be sleeping for the rest of eternity, physically.

There are many stories concerning the dead, but none has lived to tell the tale, after all the ones that can discover the secret of the afterworld are only the dead. But maybe, someone or maybe more than one discovered the secret, but never dared to spread the word over the fear of the secret itself. A knowledge no normal living man shall know, knowledge only for those who died or for those that are special, the chosen.

The modern world has left the smaller towns more traditional. As a man that has achieved so much in his life, he can't bear to not go back to where it all started, his home town where all the memories are. So, they came to the place where it all started, being the men they are not boys anymore. For those who have families there give their respect, as they are now older and their parents has passed on. After paying their respect, they venture around town to see how much it has changed. Decades have passed and now it seems that going back to the place where they first started is almost like going to a foreign place, it has been that long after all.

After visiting the place they have so longed to go, they decided to also visit the smaller towns that are located around the town of Namimori. They came to a town called Karakura, walking around to get familiar with the surroundings. They met a few people and with their help they have a tour around town. After the visit to Karakura they depart separately.

The boss, went back to Namimori with the cloud guardian. The storm and rain guardian decided to travel Japan. The lightning guardian just wonders around aimlessly. The sun guardian decided to look around more and then go back to Namimori. And so it seems that the Vongola Decimo and his guardians will be staying in Japan. And maybe someone else that is closely related will be around watching too.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, in Karakura town, a man with orange hair is working in his clinic. The clinic was once owned by his father, the name of the clinic is the Kurosaki clinic as it was also his surname. He was almost seventy, but he seems to be as healthy as a horse, maybe it was because of his determination to work out and the fact that even if his physical body got old, he will still be young by heart. As a man that has lived for almost seventy years, he has learned to be more cautious and for a man who has dealt with a lot of things concerning the death, it is not surprising that he knows that he will die soon.<p>

The man, or should I say old man has already finished his work and has made a decision to close the clinic. Why? That is uncertain. Old man Kurosaski does have children and also grandchildren, but sadly none of them has an interest of continuing the family business and so thus end the existence of Kurosaki clinic.

His friends have passed, thanks to the multiple diseases that exist in the modern world and also the worsening situation of the earth takes part in the nature of death. Now, he is the only one left alive and he knows for sure that his time is near and his days as a normal human being have come to an end. Not like his life for all those years were normal, on the contrary it was the least normal life there is at least that is what he assumed. All he got to do now is to wait until his time comes and then he will be taken to a place he has grown to be familiar with.

Soon after they separated, Decimo and his guardians have one by one left to the other side. The only thing they can do on their last moment of life is to hope that they are taken to a place where they can once again reunite. So they kept that in mind as their souls were lifted out of their body. Even as a soul, they have the resolve and if they can they will surely watch over the next generation of Vongola.

For all they know and all they can hope for is that the afterlife will grant them a new beginning in the world that they knew for all their life. They have never expected it, that single thought never even come across their minds. They never thought that the afterlife is the place where they will have a new life, new adventures, new reason, and the most important of all a new resolve to let them fight for all that they cared about, both before and after their death.

It seems that the destiny of every warrior is to fight and conquer the challenges ahead of them. And for true heroes, challenges will never seize to find them and every true hero will do their best, to even put their lives on the line to make sure that what they love will be save and with a strong resolve, a true hero will use his dying will to fight for what's matters most.

~PROLOGUE END~

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think... REVIEW!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter after the prologue, it's not really good since my English is limited to the fact that it's not my first language.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

_**~ Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi…**_

It was already 20 years since his retirement. He had left his son the position of Vongola's Unidicesimo as he deemed that his son is capable for it. So he left to walk down memory lane with his guardians. So they went to Namimori to feel the nostalgia. After the walk down memory lane he and his guardians have a little trip to nearby towns and met few interesting people. That was twenty years ago, now even some of his guardians has passed, his storm, rain and sun guardians have all left the world the years before and now he seems to miss them more.

He was in his bed thinking about all the times that have passed and the present, it's funny that when you age you will find yourself sitting or maybe lying there thinking. He was old, at least seventy; he was alone in his room unable to sleep. He thought about his family, not just his wife and children, also his guardians and his whole Vongola Famiglia. He thought about how beautiful his wife is, how strong and capable his son had become, how much his daughter resembles her mother and of course, how much Vongola has grown. Then he thought about every one of his guardians: his storm guardian and right hand man, Gokudera Hayato, how many times had he saved him, giving him advices, helping him, how many battles had he gone to, never seem to stop attacking and of course how loyal he is, then, there's the rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, how many times has he helped him, watching his back, how many times he had put himself in danger for the sake of his friends, washing away anxiety with his smile and cheery laugh that he seems to be able to pull off at any time. A sigh came out of his wrinkled lips; he missed hearing Gokudera and Yamamoto argue. He continue on with the list, his sun guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei, that was always extreme, how many fights, how many people had he healed, and who can ever forget that blazing spirit of his, next there is his lightning guardian, Lambo Bovino, he was never really the most reasonable, but when it was least expected, he is there, he has grown strong, not the crybaby anymore strong, a true lightning guardian and the little brother he never had. He then remembers how he always called Ryohei onii-san, and the fact that Lambo is like his little brother, he misses his brothers, even if they're not related. There are also his cloud and mist guardians, Hibari Kyouya, Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro, his cloud guardian Hibari was always disappearing, but he would come out when needed, the same goes to his mist guardian Mukuro, but Chrome was different, she was timid, but she didn't disappoint. He still recalls the fights between Hibari and Mukuro and all the paper works he got to do because of it. He sighed again, how long has it been? He missed them. Then, he slowly drifted into the land of dreams…

Some time into the night, he found himself more aware of his surroundings, he felt light, like he was floating, he felt different. His life passed before him in a brief second, 'I'm dying', he thought, he was ready and he will not fight and he will let death take him.

When he opened his eyes he could see his body lying in the bed, his body felt a little weird, but after a few minutes he can move freely. He walked around town, walking aimlessly, wondering, 'Why am I still here, where's heaven, maybe hell, what am I here for? Hiee!' he saw a monster. It was huge, with claws and such, there's a hole in its chest, and it's wearing some kind of white mask. He instinctively went into hyper dying will mode to defend himself from the monster that seems to be advancing at him. The monster aim to attack and was blocked, and pushed back, it attacked again, he dodge, and put a punch to its face. The monster's mask started to crack and disappeared.

"Hieee! What was that!" he was definitely surprised, and it's not in a good way. Then he noticed, he shrieked and he hadn't shrieked in a very long time, he also noticed that his voice sounded younger, like when he was still a teen, and he feels younger too. 'What does it mean? Why am I young again?' He wonders to himself, he can't understand.

A few days have passed and nothing happened, a few encounters with the monsters and nothing more. Weeks passed, more monsters came, he didn't know what they are, but he knows that they are no good. Just then, he saw a man wearing a black kimono with a katana, the man unsheathed his katana, so he ran as he sees no source of danger except the katana, all his time with reborn paid off eventually. The man chased him, but he is faster. "I'm not going to hurt you." said the man, his katana still unsheathed. "Hiee, then why are you trying to cut me with that katana of yours?" he asked, still weary of the unsheathed katana. "I'm not trying to cut you, this is a zanpakuto," he explained, referring to his katana, "with this, I can send you to soul society, which is a peaceful place where souls live, and I am a shinigami." he continued. "Okay," he said uncertain. "Stay still." he said as he tapped the hilt of his sword to Tsuna's head thus giving him a proper soul burial.

_**~Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo…**_

He knows for sure that he is dead when he can see his body lying on the floor. 'Oh well,' he thought, he's not afraid of dying, he's a substitute shinigami for god's sake, so when he died, his soul is not normal, it's in the form of a shinigami, complete with Zangetsu on his back and his shinigami attire, which consist of the usual kimono with black white rimed bands that crosses at the arm and chest and some kind of collar, and also a strap across his chest. He hadn't been back in his shinigami form for a very long time, and he's somewhat happy to be back.

He walked out of his house; he just needed to wait to go back to soul society, they never told him how. So he decided to have a stroll, walk around checking the town for hollow activity, now that he had died he felt that his teenage spirit had been reborn and he got a lot more energy than before, it sure feels good to be young.

It was a good night, and the air seems nice, after a walk down a few streets, he feels the presence of a hollow, he shunpo there and found a big hollow, he reached out for his sword and cut down the hollow in one swing. After that nothing really happens, he missed the people in soul society, in a matter of fact, he's actually really excited to meet them, not to mention that his other friends will be there as well and event the people that are still alive will be in soul society someday, so there's nothing to lose.

He was now walking down the road near the park when he felt a familiar spiritual presence coming from behind him, and before he could react, he was kicked to the ground by a girl with short raven hair in a shinigami uniform. "HEY!" he yelled, he never knew why she greeted him like this. "Ichigo, what are you doing walking around like that?" she asked stepping aside to let him stand. "I was waiting for you. Remember, you never told me how to get there. And what was that for?" he said to her, getting kind of mad at her for once again kicking him. "It's your fault that you're not paying attention." She said with not even a hint of guilt, "come on, were going back." and with that, she opened the gate and leave with ichigo trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>A new start, where you can forget about the past and focus on the future, a new resolve, something new to fight for, and last but not least a new strength to protect those whom you love and to be able to stand firm on whatever you believe in. A new adventure in a new place, familiar faces and foreign faces, two powers that are foreign to each other, they come together for the same reason.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Fifth Division, Gotei 13, Seireitei…<strong>_

A man was sitting in his desk drowned in paperwork that he never thought would follow him into after life. He let a groan slip out of his lips, 'Why do these paperwork keep piling?' he thought. It's been decades since he was promoted to captain and he can never ever get use to the paperwork, even when he was alive he had to deal with load of them, thanks to certain people. His hand is going to fall off, his back is sore out of sitting for hours and his legs are stiff. Just then a knock was heard; he looked up to felt the familiar presence and welcomed the guest in to only wonder what he did to escape paperwork.

"Hey, let's take a break, it's not good sitting here doing paperwork every day." said the guest with his usual cheery tone and smile. "Can't, the paperwork keep coming, and it's not ending!" said the man doing paperwork; he clearly doesn't like doing paperwork. "Why don't you let Hinamori-chan do some of it?" ask the man, now standing right in front of the other man's desk. Just like that, realization struck the sitting man; he can't believe he actually forgot that his vice-captain will be more than capable of helping him with paperwork. "You know that she'll help you, it's not like you have to do it all by yourself." said the man, still with a smile on his face.

The words from his companion reminds him of a certain time when he always had to do it alone, the people who should be helping don't really help much, maybe only a little, but the mess they make and the paperwork that he had to sign because of them is more than their help, a lot more. So he stood up and prepared to leave his remaining stack to his vice-captain. After finding her and asking her to do it, she's actually happy that her captain actually gave her something to do, and then he left for a cup of tea with his dear friend. He sure needed the break; paperwork is not good for the health.

Just after his blissful break, with a cup of heavenly tea, he was summoned along with his friend to meet the substitute shinigami that has just came back to soul society and will become a full time shinigami.

_**~Kurosaki Ichigo, Seireitei…**_

Finally back to soul society, the substitute shinigami was really happy, not to mention that Rukia had said that in his absence there are new captains for the third and fifth division, finally after decades of vacancy, and the fact that Shuuhei has been promoted to captain over the years. So, he simply got the gossips and news he hadn't heard since his marriage, since he didn't want to trouble his wife, although little contact was made, Ichigo had given as much help as he could. Now he is back he can contribute fully on everything here in soul society.

Rukia was going to take him to seireitei, to meet the captains and let them decide on which division would be most suitable, in other words which division would take him and train the stubborn man in kido. So now they are on their way to meet the captains, oh how curious he is about the new captains.

~CHAPTER 1 END~

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, and please give me some criticism to help me improve...<p>

Please be nice, I'm still a beginner in writing...


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading, the actual story line is not up yet, but it will be.

I'm sorry for my awful grammar and vocabulary, it can't be helped.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

The room was huge, and long, at the end of the room just the opposite of the door is an old man sitting in a chair. The man seemed to be quite drowned in his attire that consisted of a black kimono and a haori with the number one in kanji at the back. He was holding a cane; he had scars all over his bald head and a long beard. The old man seemed to have the authority on the people in the room that was lined up in two neat lines on either side of the old man. The other people in the room were diverse, but all had similar attire with the old man only with different numbers in the back of their haoris, the numbers were two to thirteen, all in kanji.

The people were silent, waiting for the Captain Commander which was the old man to tell them about their meeting. It was not really common for them to have a meeting all of a sudden like this, the times with troubles had passed a few decades ago and they were enjoying the peace that they get. The Captain Commander looked at his captains, the silence was broken as the door leading to the room was opened wide and something that could be simply described with orange and strawberry came through the door.

"Look whose here," said a man with a weird looking mask. Across from him a man was smirking, you don't need to be a mind reader to know what he's thinking. Just from his face you could see that he was seeking a fight. Comments were about to be thrown from the people in the room but was cut off by the Captain Commander.

"Kurosaki, it is nice to see that you could join us," a short pause, "you are here to be assigned to a division and in that division you will train and learn properly about a shinigami's job and so on."

"So which division am I going to?" asked Kurosaki Ichigo, he hadn't even had the time to do some catching up yet and now the first thing he got is to start learning. Ichigo started to think back to the times when he needed to control his reiatsu, and one word popped into his mind, not good. Even so, he still wonders which division would he be going to, certainly not the second division, he could imagine Soi-fon trying to kill him just because he's too annoying, and not the fourth division, not his thing, and he could feel that he would not be put in the first division, the sixth division won't be good, the Kuchiki won't be so happy, the rest is not much of a problem though. Then he remembered that the fifth and the third divisions had new Captains, he never seen them before, but they don't seem so scary.

"That is why we're here for; the Captains will help you find your division," said the Captain Commander.

Just then an unfamiliar voice spoke up, "You see soutaichou, i don't think Ieyasu and I know him, is it okay if we get to know each other first?" the man was unfamiliar, Ichigo wondered who he was, but then he didn't seemed strong or even the least bit threathening, so he let it pass, after all there's nothing wrong with a little introduction.

"If that would help then go ahead," said the Captain Commander…

It's been twenty years since he died, eighteen years since he got out of the academy and three years since he became the ninth division vice captain. When he first got into soul society, he decided to collect information and found the academy, and like the genius he is, he graduated in two years, when he became a shinigami, he had quickly learned the name of his zanpakuto and was soon promoted to a seated officer. And with his experience with fights, he had gotten to be a really good fighter, if not one of the best in his division, then a lot of training and hard work, he got to be the third seat soon enough. After his vice Captain got promoted to Captain, he also got promoted to vice Captain. With that he could easily found information, and with that information he can welcome the tenth properly when he got to soul society, though he himself do not want the tenth to die anytime soon, he actually hoped that the tenth would live forever, but as a man with a scientific mind, he knew it was impossible to live forever.

After twenty years of being in Seireitei, being accustomed to the live of a shinigami, though he felt that it was not really different with being a right-hand-man. Paperwork still piles, but his captain is really a workaholic so it's not that bad. Swords or zanpakutos in those forms are not his strong point, so he is quite reliant to his shikai, which is a ranged weapon, and of course he would never forget his sistema C.A.I. Since he found out that his sistema C.A.I. was with him, and eventually so was Uri and his Vongola gear, he had been perfecting it with spiritual pressure and other things in Seireitei, making sure that the original attacks would still be useful if something happened to the spiritual pressure. And so he kept waiting for the Vongola Decimo, when something caught his eyes…

It's been quite a long time since he died, around fifteen years. After he finished at the academy, he found that Gokudera was already there and was now a fulltime shinigami. The one time, when he was patrolling the area, he met an old man, he said hi, when a hollow appeared, and with his reflexes he killed the hollow in a swift movement and as the kind of person he is, he asked about the well being of the old man. Soon, he found out that that old man was the Captain Commander, and soon enough he found that they had the same surname. After a few confusing events, that Gokudera actually tried to explain and he failed to understand, he found that the Captain Commander was actually his forefather. So that started the training, a lot of sword training, kido, and all those shinigami stuff, and he ended up becoming the third seat of the third division. No one knew that he was related to the Captain Commander, except the Captains and Gokudera.

He had been practicing a lot and he had found his Vongola gear with him, so he never took it off, saying that it was something precious to him, nobody asked further, luckily. He still practiced his Shigure Soen Ryuu, only his sword is no longer Shigure Kintoki, but his zanpakuto. He still practiced his swords, and also Asari Ugetsu's four irregular swords, and his Vongola gear. He somehow felt that his Vongola gear would come in handy sometime. Since he had died, he met his father and found that his father had opened Takesushi in Rukongai, and he and Gokudera would be there and help, Gokudera only because he felt some kind of respect to the elder Yamamoto since he was the one who helped him with swords, and as the prideful man he is, he won't leave a debt unpaid. Then just when he was about to visit the ninth division he heard something that made him suspicious and think of the possibilities. Even if he didn't hope for it he was happy to know…

* * *

><p>The lives of two fallen guardians that had stood up again and lived a new life, but their royalty were still with one man and for all goodness and for the weak. Waiting for something, what happened, what did they know?<p>

The Vongola Storm Guardian, '_Continuously at the heart of attack, the furious Storm that never rests.'_

The Vongola Rain Guardian, _'To become the blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away.'_

The Vongola Sun Guardian,_ 'Destroying the misfortune that attacks the Familigia with their own body, they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area.'_

The Vongola Cloud Guardian,_ 'To be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Family from an independent stand point, and whom nothing can ever bind.'_

_The Vongola Lightning Guardian, 'To draw danger to himself and away from the rest of the Familigia, serving as a lightning rod.'_

The Vongola Mist Guardian, _'Creating something from nothing, and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy, to render the Famiglia's true form intangible with visions of deceit.'_

The Vongola Sky Guardian, _'Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Lightning, he influences all of them. He understands and accepts all of them.'_

Now that the Vongola guardians are apart, what will happen, they're in different dimentions, what would happen, time passed and seconds would become minutes, minutes would become hours, hours would become days, days would become weeks, weeks would become months, months become years, and soon years would be decades and century. But soon the Guardians would be back to their full glory and all would stand under one sky after their own respective death.

Death, was never the end of the road, only the beginning, life was never meant to last forever, live is short, but death, it's the beginning to a very long journey up ahead, and a time to pay the sins of life, or maybe a time when something that couldn't be done before death comes and make you pay your debt in the life of the afterlife, that happens after death.

* * *

><p>Years would pass after the death of the beloved Vongola Decimo, then his guardians will the real adventure starts, will the real fight begin. The death was not even the appetizer and life in the afterlife would not be that easy, decades will pass as the tenth generation of the Vongola reunites. And for that may the sky once again accept them and may the sky unite them. Maybe this time it won't only be the guardians, maybe there's another element to be accounted for, other people with different powers and maybe this time it won't be only the one they love, it could be subjected to a larger scale, worlds, dimensions, universes, and their inhabitants, it's only a wonder how many lives will have to be saved. The true power of the Vongola would be pushed to the limit, the other forces would be tested in a different level, and all that was once known would be forgotten, to fill it with renewed knowledge. For all we know, how can someone fill their cup when it's full? Let's just say that it won't be the typical fight.<p>

* * *

><p>The update would be slow so, for those who are waiting, I'm sorry, but there's loads of things I gotta do.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the slow update and very short chapter.

Thank you for the reviews 10th squad 3rd seat, and thank you for pointing out the mistakes...

And of course thank you for the favorites... Thank you!

I've been busy and unable to use my beloved computer so sorry again.

* * *

><p>In the end, Kurosaki Ichigo was to be trained by the Captain of the fifth division, Sawada Ieyasu.<p>

This is what happened on the first day of Ichigo's kido training…

"WHAT?" saids the young man with loud orange hair, "How?" he said again, it is very clear that the young man is very very confused.

"You have to focus your reiatsu while you chant the incantation, it's really simple." Then the man shows the very confused Ichigo how to do kido by creating or doing one of the simpler forms of kido, that results to more confusion on the other's part.

"How do you do that? I can't even remember any of the incantation!" exclaimed the undeniably confused Ichigo, who can't seem to remember the incantation at all. He eyes the Captain to see that he is giving a reassuring nod to give it a try. So he did, and the results were nothing, unless you count the flaring of Ichigo's reiatsu, then there is nothing at all that mildly resembles kido, not even a small spark! Why? You asked. Simple, he can barely say the incantation right.

"Urghhh… Why do I have to do this? I don't need kido, I can use bankai or something." Ichigo groaned in frustration. It's not like he needed it, he's sure that not every captain can do kido, he's sure that Kenpachi can't do it, he is absolutely positive.

"It will be useful, Kurosaki –san, I guess we could continue tomorrow and train in combat instead, or would you like to train more?" asked Ieyasu, being really patient. Ichigo's ear perked up at the sound of combat and is very happy to be able to have some real action.

"Yeah! Let's do some combat training." He said very cheerfully. That reminded Ieyasu of someone that is always extremely excited to train to the extreme, not everyone has that kind of energy.

"Then, may we start?" Ieyasu asked, getting into his stance, "I would not use my zanpakuto."

"Why?" somehow Ichigo felt insulted because of it, like he's not worthy of an all-out fight with the captain.

"Just to show you the usefulness of kido," said the Captain with a smile. Somehow Ichigo felt that he is going to get it…

* * *

><p>With Sawada Tsunayoshi, the former Vongola leader, whom is now dead, he just found out a few things about this new place, as it seems that Reborn's training had done some good to dame-Tsuna after all. It seems that the soul society is a place for dead and there are shinigamis too. After learning a few things about the shinigamis, Tsuna found out that one of the shinigamis had silver hair and a very short temper, and that only leads to one person in the Decimo's mind, Gokudera Hayato. And for that reason, he is now in the Shinigami Academy, studying to become a shinigami, though he doubt that it would turn out well in classes, he is dame-Tsuna after all…<p>

* * *

><p>This is the shortest chapter ever and I will not, I hope, submit such short chapter again, but just so you know after this chapter there will be a ten year time skip, though not much will change...<p>

I guess that's all...

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for my slow update and once again sorry for the short chapter last time.

This chapter is longer than the previous one...

* * *

><p>After a full six years in the academy, Sawada Tsunayoshi got into the fifth division of the Gotei 13 under the commanding Captain Sawada Ieyasu. Now, another four years had passed and he is now in the seventh seat of said division. Though, after so long, fate hadn't been kind enough to let him meet any one of his guardians and being a shinigami is hard without the help of his flames. He had been working day and night to get to be a higher ranking shinigami, and he had tried his best and this luckily, there were no Reborn aiming a bullet at his head so he would train.<p>

Since he first got into the division and became a full time shinigami, he had been training with someone named Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki-san was assigned to mentor him and teach him more about the shinigami world, since he's only a green horn and is not the best in swordmanship. How sometimes he wished that he could be as good as his carefree rain guardian.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Tsuna's Point of View…<strong>_

I barely slept, and Sawada-taichou wants to see me… I wonder why we have the same last name. Maybe he's my great-great-great-great-great-great… arggh… too many greats! Just assume that he's my forefather, is it possible, I never really met him in person. I got sick on the first day, and the next days it was Kurosaki-san that tells me everything Sawada-taichou wants to tell me or any other information for that matter, but most say that He and I look so alike that we're like twins!

So, here I am walking to the Captain's office. I can see the paper doors in front of me, I never really been here before… "Come in." said a voice from inside the room. How did he know! Did I stand here too long? Oh, my reiatsu, that must be it that must be it. I walk in the room, I'm nervous, never really been in here before and when I got in, I come face to face to a very familiar face. Mind a fact, it's the same face I see in the mirror every day, same hair and face, the only difference is the hair and eyes color. I really can't help but stare, and only one word came out of my mouth, "Primo…" I can't believe I say that out loud! Hieee…! He must think I'm weird! But why is my intuition say that he's Primo? Argghhh… I'm confused!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Sawada-taichou's Point of View…<strong>_

When my seventh seat came in, I saw a 'mini me', I mean like really, why mini? He's shorter and he looks younger, but then it seems like he noticed too, he was staring at me! I am now trying my hardest not to stare at someone that look so much like me, it's just like when I saw Yamamoto! Okay Giotto, think. He looks like you, he has the same surname, and… "Primo…" that word came from the teen in front of him in something that sound vaguely like disbelieve. 'Yes?' it almost came out of my mouth. How in the world did he know I was Primo? Okay Giotto, it's just your imagination.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Hiee!" the teen in front of me jolted in surprise, and was that a shriek? "I'm sorry taichou." He seemed really nervous and the words were rushed, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, you asked for me?" he continued somehow timid. It must be my imagination, how can the boy in front of me know about the mafia, and he is certainly Japanese, but wait! Asari and Yamamoto was Japanese and Yamamoto is also the tenth generation rain guardian, does that mean he's my successor? Urghh… It's getting confusing.

I didn't show my inner turmoil and started talking, "Ah, yes, Tsunayoshi- kun, is it fine if I call you that? It will be weird if I call you Sawada-san." He nodded, "It's true then that we look really alike." I paused for a while, another timid nod from the boy, "Is it possible that we're related?" I asked, he might know the answer to my question.

* * *

><p>Tsuna seemed to be nervous, really nervous, he's almost afraid that his dame-side might come out and he'll fall face first on the floor or just simply faint! Luckily though, one of the effects of Reborn's 'Spartan-training', is that he is able to repress his no good side for a minute and the life in the mafia had helped. Looking at the Captain's side is not really good either, his face doesn't show it, but the shock is there and deep down inside the Captain is full of shock and questions, and when one of the questions were asked all Tsuna could do is stare blankly. Oh, how lucky he was to be there without reborn, or a flying kick was sure to land on his head.<p>

Trying to get something out of his throat, he let out a stutter, "W-w-wh-at?" he said, he could barely make out a word. The captain was rather confused by his seventh seat, wondering how he'd come to be in the seventh seat when he stutters so badly from a simple question. "AH! I'm sorry!" He said again clearer and somehow high-pitched, like he was holding something back, a shriek maybe?

"It is fine Tsunayoshi-kun, you can just answer my question, but something tells me that you are," Said the captain, calmly. "You don't have to answer, I'm pretty sure that we're related anyway, you look exactly like me!" he said nice and friendly.

"Ah! Yes! You can call me Tsuna, everyone calls me that." He said somehow rushed and nervous.

Ieyasu walks to the boy and pats his shoulder, making the boy let out a high pitched squeak of surprise. "Sorry Tsuna, you don't have to be so tensed, we're family! I was only wondering how much you look like me, so don't worry about it." He said calmly, and evidently, the boy in front of him calmed down, "So, may I asked why you came in here and said Primo all of the sudden?"

"Hieee… I'm sorry! I didn't mean too." Tsuna looked down, more fear crept into him. 'I guess it's not a great idea to ask him so suddenly.' thought Ieyasu.

"It is fine, I'm just wondering how you knew." He said the last part of it in a whisper. Tsuna was shocked, does that mean the man in front of him is really Primo, oh no! How will he think if he knows that his successor is so worthless? Tsuna mentally screamed, not risking another shriek. "I'm sure that if you know that I'm Primo you must be my successor, you have to tell me all about you and your guardians." It is clear that Tsuna calmed down a lot.

They then talked for a while, while walking in the garden, and then with some tea and cookies, all is going really well…

"So, Tsuna, tell me about your guardians." Said Giotto, they are now talking like two best friends and Tsuna has also gained a lot more confidence than when he first walked into the Captain's office.

Tsuna beamed at the question, he really liked his guardians, "Well, they're really different and if I'm not mistaken they're quite similar with your guardians."

After that sentence was said, something struck Giotto, Yamamoto! "Hey, Tsuna, by any chance, do your guardians look a lot like my guardians too?" a nod and a yes from the Decimo, "Then is your Rain Guardian called Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Yes! Have you met him, he's really nice! Is he around here somewhere? And have you met anyone else that looks like your guardians?" it's evident in his voice that Tsuna was really excited about that fact.

"Yes, I've met him and he's the third seat of the third division, and yes, I did, but I thought it was a coincidence, does the name Gokudera Hayato rings any bells?" said Giotto, making sure he answered every question asked.

"That's great! You met Gokudera-kun? He's my right hand man and Storm Guardian! I heard that he's a shinigami, so I got into the academy, and Yamamoto's a shinigami too?" Tsuna's holding himself back to not ask so many questions, but still very excited.

"Yes, Gokudera-kun is the vice-captain of the ninth division, I heard that Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun are friends, I guess that explains it." said Giotto. "Let's meet Yammoto, shall we? I'm sure that he and Asari must be practicing swords now." And so they went to meet the rain guardians.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Somewhere with Ichigo…<strong>_

Kurosaki Ichigo, a man who had been a substitute shinigami when he was alive, and now working together with the captain of the fifth division to help train the new recruits, was not really happy. He has a permanent scowl on his face and his patience is wearing thin. Why? It's simple, one of his 'shinigami that had to be thought a lot and some random ones to look after' is not here, although that someone was not really 'new' and know his way around, but he is totally someone he could say as an assistant, yes an assistant, and who is that someone? That someone is none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi, who could be related to their captain. Why is he not with Ichigo? Simple, he's with the captain and it's been a few hours since, and Ichigo is in the mood for some training, oh, and the captain's not here, and the others are not really interesting and he will absolutely not fight Hinamori, no way! So, why does it have to be the assistant? Because, that said assistant is an element of surprise from time to time, though not always, but worth it, he could even land a blow on him! That bound to be something!

Right now, said Kurosaki Ichigo is sitting with his friends, somehow bored and talking over a cup of tea. Why are they not training? That's because, Inoue brought a whole load of food and Rukia had to just say that 'It's too good of a day to not enjoy over a cup of tea.' Really, it seems that Byakuya is really influencing her. So here they are talking and drinking tea when he's in the mood for battle.

"Kurosaki-kun, here eat some bread. It's really delicious." said Inoue in her usual chirpy tone. Ichigo shrugged declining the offer. Then something hit his head in a flash. It didn't need someone who can see the movement or a genius to know that it was Rukia, she certainly got more violent over the years.

"What's that for?" Ichigo cringed in pain, really not understanding the reason he's in pain.

"That is for being impolite." she said in a matter-of-fact tone, not feeling any bit of remorse for her actions, after all the idiot should have gotten used to her kicks and punches already, after all it's been ten years.

And so their chat over a cup of tea continued with Ichigo being hit by Rukia, Orihime giggling, Chad being himself and Uryuu being slightly annoyed, but indifferent. So everything goes on the usual way, like it's always had been when they eat together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Somewhere with Gokudera Hayato…<strong>_

Somehow, Gokudera feels that he's being left out with nothing but paperwork to do. It's not like he didn't' want to do the paperwork and help his captain, it's just that he got a feeling that he should be somewhere else. Don't get him wrong he liked his captain, his captain was kind and worth the respect and also a hardworking man, some might say that his captain was a workaholic, but since Gokudera himself is just as bad, he regarded his Captain as 'hardworking'. He was happy to train with his Captain and serve under him, and he almost regarded his captain as someone he could compare to the tenth, but the tenth will always win.

Dismissing his feeling to just get out and have a wild goose chase to find the tenth, he stare at his paperwork and drown himself in the job in front of him. Then, he heard a knock…

* * *

><p>I'm experimenting on my writing style, so give me some input.<p>

Constructing criticism is always and will always be welcomed.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for the slow update, I was busy.

Though this chapter is shorter than most, it's still a chapter, hope you enjoy...

Once again, sorry.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

Two identical men, both tall, strong, dark haired and wielding a sword. They were practicing their swings when they feel a familiar presence and another not so familiar presence, but for the younger of the two the 'not so familiar presence' is just as familiar as the first. And so, his face lit up brighter and his smile got bigger, especially after seeing the people who came into their line of sight. Two more identical people, the only difference between the two were their eyes and hair color and their height.

The shorter of the two, who is also the shortest there, smiled as soon as he sees a familiar face, actually two familiar faces, but he could somehow differentiate them, his hyper intuition maybe? One of the swordsmen's faces also lit up and his smile grew even wider at the sight of the short brunette.

"TSUNA!" said Yamamoto in an absolutely cheery voice, maybe a little overly energetic?

"Yamamoto!" said Tsuna, in a slightly softer voice, but still happy. The two greeted each other like they had not met for years, which is true.

"Ah, Tsuna, this is Asari Ugetsu, the Captain of the third division and the first rain guardian." Yamamoto said, introducing Tsuna to the man that's identical to him.

Soon enough the four of them started chatting animatedly about a lot of things and found a lot of things in common between the first and the tenth generation. They are now talking about the hot-headed, short-tempered, foul-mouthed, right-hand man and storm guardian. Just around the corner they can feel a really unique reiatsu that only two people they know possess.

A shout of "GOKUDERA!" was heard as a bit of silver was seen from the corner and that shout was from no other than the baseball idiot himself. And said man was about to retort back and send a series of insult and curses to the idiot, but that was before he caught a very familiar figure that he knows very well. And that figure is none other than his precious Jyuudaime.

Just as fast as he came, he was already on his knees begging for his Jyuudaime's forgiveness, "JYUUDAIME! Forgive me, I'm not worthy of being a right-hand man, I'm not worthy to serve you since I had let myself die before you do,…" and so on came a speech from a Gokudera Hayato on his knees.

The people around him had different reactions. Yamamoto and Asari laughed, Giotto was staring in amusement and Tsuna was simply speechless.

Tsuna is now staring at his right-hand-man who is currently begging for his forgiveness for the thousandth time the last hour, even if he said that it is alright and that he had forgiven him for whatever it is that he is going to apologize over, but that turned into thanking him for his kindness, and when he said it was ok, he will start apologizing again.

"Gokudera, you're putting Tsuna in an awkward position." said Yamamoto. His smile is still on his face, "You had been doing this for the last hour, and you should stop."

And with that Gokudera actually STOPPED! STOPPED!

And so Gokudera stopped from apologizing to no end, much to Tsuna's relief and Giotto's bemusement, really the tenth generation storm guardian was never so nice to Giotto, respect, yes, nice, not in the least!

But Gokudera didn't stop because Yamamoto had so nicely asked him, but it was because he had to yell at the 'baseball-idiot' because he had just told him what to do. "What is it yakyuu-baka, you can't tell me what to do, jyuudaime doesn't seem to mind anyway," said Gokudera. He was really annoyed by the stupid idiot after so many years, especially if he had to deal with the idiot without the tenth! He had been very nice, thank you very much.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, don't be so mean, I don't mean any harm, and Asari-san and Giotto-san seemed rather confused too." Yamamoto said. With that said, Gokudera was almost going to retort back when he looked at the slightly confused and shocked faces of the two first generations. And finally, this time, Gokudera had stopped. He took his place at the right-hand side of Decimo, he won't let anyone else sit there.

So they all end up in hours of talk, they were lucky that they have nothing to do.

* * *

><p>Ichigo is now being a good co-captain, and doing paperwork in his office and it seemed to pile up even more than before! How can that be possible? No one knows. And where in the world is that Captain? "Grrhh…" He groaned, really not happy! 'That's it! No more paperwork or I'm going nuts!' and so, he slammed his hand at the hard wood of his desk, which had happened a few times before. As of why the desk is still intact, it's because it was a special desk to endure even the most violent of users, courtesy of the twelfth division. And to why they actually made something not so scary? That is simply because of the rise of the demands of desks and ruined paperwork had done no good to the Gotei 13's budget, so the Captain Commander had told Kurosutchi-taichou to handle it, and therefore he created the table.<p>

Then, Ichigo left his office, which he thought as a very suffocating room, all thanks to the papers piled there. Getting out of his office to greet the beautifully fresh air, and after a deep breath, he walked to the training grounds. It was quite a nice day, and a little sparring will be good. 'Maybe Renji would like to spar?' he wondered. And so he left his original route and went to the sixth division.

After he found the red-head, who was really happy to find someone to spar with, they went to the nearest open space. Renji, is still the Vice Captain of the sixth division, as he had failed numerous times to surpass his Captain. Though the said man is still hopeful and is still trying, with very little success. And so the sparring begins.

They started as soon as their feet had landed on the grounds of the training field. At first it was basic hand to hand combat, then with their zanpakutos, both released and lastly, Bankai. The sparring had lasted around an hour or so, but before the two had collapsed both from injury and fatigue. Both had certainly tired out, and had fought each other fairly with anything they could think of, but not kido. As Renji is awful at kido, Ichigo has absolutely no talent whatsoever in kido. None! And thus ends their sparring session.

Soon, they were greeted by Rukia who is now looking down at them, a slight scowl on her face. "Get Up!" she said, "The Captain Commander is waiting, and it's been half an hour already! It is clear that you two idiot can't notice the hell butterfly flying around you." She is certainly not happy. And the two males had sensed that, so they quickly got up and went with her as soon as she moves, which is not a long wait.

They arrived at a big room filled with captains and vice captains alike…

* * *

><p>Thank you very much for reading.<p>

I'll like to hear what you think.


	7. Chapter 6

Okay, this chapter is supremely short, and really awful in my opinion, so please accept my apology...

But, the next chapter will be better,...

And again I'm sorry...

Sorry, sorry,...

I've tried, I've really tried, but my brain is not giving me much and this is the best I can do,...

Hope that it's not too awful,...

Thank you for the reviews, favorites, alerts, and reading, and so on.

I'm sorry if I disappoint.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

It was silent, only the soft whispering voices of the wind could be heard. All eyes were trained to the old man sitting at the far edge of the room, with the full presence of authority. A quick check of the room was enough to see that all Captains and Vice-captains are in the room, waiting for what to come next.

"The numbers of Hollows had seemed to surpass the extremes of expectations," a pause, "and you will each be in charge of a team, to be patrolling the area in a cycle."

It was silent for a while, before someone spoke, "Yamamoto-soutaichou, why are the vice-captains here?" said a timid voice. It was a girl; she was really shy and is trying to hide behind her captain.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou, I have asked you and the other fukutaichous to be here, because you are going to help leading the groups, and I would like it better if the leader of each group can hear what I am about to say next at first hand." said Yamamoto-soutaichou.

And soon it was silent again, nobody spoke, nobody wanted to miss anything the Captain-Commander would say. And seeing that the room was silent once again, he spoke. "The numbers of hollows as you know it, is at its peak and they pose great danger." Another pause, "We had lost contact with most of the shinigamis that are posted in the human world and a great deal of souls had disappeared without a trace in Rukongai. Kurosutchi-taichou, if you may."

A man with some weird skeletal mask spoke up, "Of course. As you know, my device can pick up the numbers of hollows in the area, and for the last years, there were only an average of one hundred hollows in a kilometer square range and just now, it is multiplying at a rate that it seems that if a hollow dies, ten will stand in its stead." All standing there tried to hide their shock. The only thing that ran through their minds is, 'That's impossible!', and as the creepy man he is,… "I know what you're thinking, but that's the truth, I have no reason to lie after all,…"

"As Kurosutchi-taichou said, it is alarming, and you will take turns in taking a group of shinigamis to patrol in a cycle." Yamamoto-soutaichou said, he was eyeing the Captains and Vice-captains to see if there's any objection, but none came, just a question.

"Then, who are the shinigamis that we're going to be leading?" asked Ichigo. He was actually wondering if he could take his friends rather than other shinigamis. He would much rather work with his friends.

"That is fine as long as they are capable of doing the task, though if you are referring to your friends, it is fine, but for others, I need you to report them first." The Captain-commander said, though the first part was aimed at Ichigo, the last part was for the others. "As for the numbers, there should be seven people including you and each day, there will be three teams to patrol and three at night, and so on. Understand?"

"YES!" said all the Captains and Vice-captains in unison.

Soon, the meeting ended and they all went back to find their teams each will have to find a team, and since the Captain-commander won't be leading any teams, there would be 25 teams consisting of seven people to guard the soul society from hollow attack…

* * *

><p>Told you it's awful, but thank you for reading...<p>

This is just the beginning of my main story, there is more to come, so please don't run of just yet,...

Oh, and if you could give me some suggestions about the team, please do.

The Captains and Vice-captains are not much different except for the few I mentioned,...

And for the Vice-captain of the first division,... he or she is not yet determined, but I would like your opinion,...

Thank you


	8. Chapter 7

This one is extremely short and I'm sorry for such a short update.

But, I cannot be held accounted for everything!

I had an awful writers block that lasts for weeks, maybe months!

* * *

><p>The days had passed and each of the captains and vice-captains had found their team. Not only is the members from the gotei 13, there are also other people involved. They range from the visoreds, Ichigo's gang to the primo's family. Three teams has been deployed for routine patrol of the areas, and for all they know, the hollows are no joke.<p>

* * *

><p>~With One Random Team…<p>

"It can't be possible!" said a voice.

"How can there be so many hollows!" said another.

It was a dreadful place full of hollows; a group of three people has been patrolling around the area when they heard a scream and the deafening sound of a hollow, no, not a hollow, but hollows. As the screaming gets louder and the hollows are visible, they wasted no time at all to strike at the hollows. A slice here, a cut there and loads of dead hollows, but the numbers kept rising, and thus the call for backup.

* * *

><p>~Gotei 13…<p>

It was a busy day, paperwork piling, damages here and there all over soul society and worst of all numerous reports on hollows. Even with the patrolling team with at least one captain or one vice captain, it is not enough! The attacks are getting more frequent and the shinigamis barely manage to finish the task. Though luckily, 'till now, the numbers of hollows are still quite manageable…

…spoke too soon…

Just then a call for backup came from one of the furthest district in Northern Rukongai. And immediately, the fastest shinigamis are sent, but even in their fastest speed, it is a far place…

* * *

><p>~Back With The Random Team…<p>

A few blows from the hollow and one of them are down. Another blow and another one down, screams of agony and pain were heard all over the place as hollow after hollow attack, eating souls, and the lone shinigami was powerless. His legs were weak; his arms could barely hold the weight of his zanpakuto. But, just as his last shred of strength runs out, a shadow, no a soul came with lightning speed charging towards the hollow, and strike at his mask, efficiently breaking them.

The man looked at the shinigami for a second to see the shinigami saying, "T-t-he-ir m-m-asks, h-it t-t-the-ir m-m-asks." The now fallen shinigami said.

Even though the voice is weak and barely audible, the man had heard it, and for the last few minutes, he had broken all of those hollow's masks, efficiently killing them before the backup team arrived. And when he was asked, he only answered, "All those who disturbs the peace should be bitten to death." And with that he left the backup to take care of the fallen shinigamis.

* * *

><p>So, I bet that you all know who that man is.<p>

Oh, and I'll love to hear your opinion, it might help me with my writer's block, and who knows, maybe a longer chapter and a faster update?

Please do help.

And thank you for all your favorites and such and also for reading. 


	9. Chapter 8

Okay, I have been very busy, I have tried to write as best as I could and look! It's longer than the last one!

Anyway, after this one, I don't think I'll be able to update anything until July...

So, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Words had spread about the mysterious man that helped killing the hollows, the shinigami's can't believe that what the ones who actually saw it happening was telling the truth. Even those who saw it with their own eyes can't believe what they saw, but at the same time found it too important to be left out.

All kinds of stories were instantly spread, some said that the man was rogue shinigami, some said he was some sort of spirit, though it is highly impossible, that doesn't mean that the dead don't have their fair share of myths and legends. Over the years they had had legends that said that there are other powers beside the shinigamis to protect the soul society, though it is safe to say that it is only a false rumor. Those stories of course ended up in the ears of the Captains and Vice-captains. To a few of those shinigamis, someone who can take on a whole hoard of hollows sound very familiar…

_**~Somewhere with Tsuna…**_

He had just heard about the man who took on hundreds of hollows by himself with a pair of tonfas and left unscathed and if that does not ring a bell he does not know what does. Really, even a dame-Tsuna can figure it out and that man until this day, even after he dies, still send shivers down his spine. Luckily for him though the other person that can make the mafia boss sweat bullets is not yet found, so at least he could let out a sigh of relief, he won't have to deal with two murderous people. Now, to find him…

The first thing his no good mind can come up with was to find Yamamoto and Gokudera first, after all he is not the brightest bulb out there, even if he had his moments, really being dead for so long must have had some affects to his brain.

So after a few minutes of wondering around, he found Gokudera and in just a few seconds, Gokudera had begrudgingly left his great Jyuudaime to have the 'baseball idiot' as Gokudera liked to say it in tow with him. And right at the time they got in front of the shocked Tsuna who had realized only a few seconds ago that Gokudera was gone to find the said man with his rain guardian right in front of him. Well, who wouldn't be?

"Jyuudaime! What do you need us for? Though, I'm pretty sure that I can handle it without this idiot over here," said Gokudera with his usual scowl.

"Maa, Gokudera, you don't have to be so mean," said Yamamoto in reply, never loosing that easy going smile of his. Gokudera only scowled in reply as Tsuna already had a worried look on his face.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun," said Tsuna wearily, "you both heard about the rumors right?"

Yamamoto answered this, despite knowing that Gokudera wanted to answer, don't he always? "Of course, it's been spreading all over Seireitei!" he said.

"That guy, don't you find him familiar?" asked Tsuna.

"Of course, if that wasn't Hibari, I can't think of anyone else!" replied Gokudera somewhat proud of himself.

"You think so too?" Asked Yamamoto out of the blue followed by his usual customary laugh. That earned a nod from the other two. "So, what about Hibari-san?" he asked, "Should we find him?"

"Yeah, we could, I've been thinking of finding the others too. Especially if there will be something big happening soon, I want to help," said Tsuna, the resolve was clear in his eyes.

"Yeah, I think so too! It'll be great to get together again after all those years," Yamamoto agreed very enthusiastically, it was no secret that being in soul society make him miss the usual 'cheer' of the vongola tenth generation.

And thus, they began their search for their 'favorite' cloud guardian…

_**~Somewhere with Giotto and his guardians**_

Giotto and Asari had finally gotten their well deserved break from all those paperwork. Giotto hates paperwork with a passion, that thing had followed him all the way to the afterlife! And a break from it is needed.

So, now, he is with all his guardians talking about a few things, before they came to the topic of the recent hollow attack that was subdued by a single mysterious person that sounds very similar to Alaude if the said man used tonfas. So he asked, "Alaude, you don't happen to use tonfas do you?" that only earned a shake of the head from the aloof cloud guardian.

"Why do you ask?" asked Lampo, curios about the question.

"Well," Giotto replied, "There's this thing that happened at the patrol that time," and so he told them the full story about the mysterious man that had suddenly appeared and killed off all those hollows all by himself.

His guardians were all listening closely; even Alaude and Daemon had taken interest in it!

"Nufufufu, seems like we have another Alaude in our hands," said daemon, and believe anyone that says that Alaude was not amused by the comment, as he was glaring at the melon head.

"Haha, maybe Tsuna will know," said Asari in his usual carefree way.

"Tsuna?" said half of the room, as Alaude only quirked up an eyebrow.

It's not that Giotto don't want to tell his guardians anything about his descendant, it's just that they haven't met until today and Tsuna had somehow slipped his mind…

The gazes of his guardians are somewhat demanding and Asari decided to just let Giotto explain so he did. And the reactions were an understanding nod from both his cloud and sun guardian, a teasing from Daemon, a lazy 'oh really?' from Lampo and an angry 'Why didn't you ever tell us!' from G, which was replied with the usual comment from Asari that made G gave him a scowl and an insult, and G receiving a preaching from knuckles and so on until everything was back to as it is, eyes on Giotto.

And after another round of explanation, understanding nods were given from his guardians as they went to other topics.

**_~Somewhere in Soul Society…_**

Somewhere in Soul Society, the chirping of birds could be heard. It was peaceful despite the outbreaks of hollows and under one of the many trees there, a young man was sleeping peacefully. It was a calm day as all could see, the aloof cloud floating in the vast sky without a care and without a tie. There between all of those tunes that the birds sang, a song stood out,…

It goes somewhat like this:

Midori tanabiku namimori no

Dai naku shou naku name ga ii

Itsumo kawaranu

Sukoyaka kenage

Aah, tomo ni utaou

Namimori chuu

Asa tsuyu kagayaku namimori no

Heihei bonbon nami de ii

Itsumo kiowanu

Sukoyaka kenage

Hahaa, tomo ni waraou

Namimori chuu

Kimi to boku to de namimori no  
>Atarimae taru nami de ii<p>

Itsumo issho ni

Sukoyaka kenage

Aah, tomo ni ayumou

Namimori chuu

* * *

><p>I'm sure the last is as clear as day to you and of course the song is no other than the Namimori Middle School Anther. Duh!<p>

Forgive me for the late update and this chapter is somewhat rushed...

Thank you for reading!

Review!


	10. Chapter 9

Okay, it's July and I finally updated.

I just went on a vacation since my last update and when I got back and tried to turn on my computer, it BROKE!

Believe me I'm hurt and I'm also disappointed in myself to not update sooner.

So enjoy...

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9<p>

The days had passed as usual, patrols had been regular, and more and more hollows have been detected throughout the soul society. The cause is not known even after numerous researches from the twelfth division, and so is the mystery man that still remains unknown until this day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Sawada Tsunayoshi, Somewhere…<strong>_

He is currently patrolling with two other people that are from some other divisions. He doesn't really recognize them so the just patrol in silence. They glanced at each other from time to time, but no small talk or any sound at all amongst them; at these times, how Tsuna wishes that Gokudera and Yamamoto were there instead of those two nameless people. But, just as he was thinking about how much less boring it'll be if Gokudera and Yamamoto were there, his hyper intuition started to ring alarm bell in his head, telling him that something will happen, something bad. Since he had learnt over the years to not ignore his hyper intuition, he went on alert. Seeing that one of them was alert, fearing that they might have missed something, the two nameless people also went on alert and check on the surrounding reiatsu.

As if on cue, a large hollow appear in front of them with all his ferocious glory, bearing his sharp teeth and showing off his clawed hands he roared at the shinigamis in front of him. One of the nameless shinigami charged at the hollow, only to be swiped effortlessly by the hollow. As that nameless shinigami falls, the other one tried to attack, but it was easily blocked by the hollow, another attack, but this time with Tsuna's help. With the relentless flames of Tsuna's zanpakuto, and the continuous attacks from the other shinigami they managed to defeat the hollow. But, their victory was short lived.

Luckily, by this time the nameless shinigami that had passed out from the hollow's powerful swipe is now awake. Unluckily, after the big hollow died, a group of four hollows appear in his stead, and to no means that these hollows loose in size against the hollow before. Worn out and tired they can't really do much but call for back-up and fight their best. Every attack from the hollows weaken them and every attempt they made to bring the hollows down is blocked easily. Fifteen minutes and only one other hollow down, with no help, at all.

Tsuna was afraid that the worst would happen, the others were worn out and they're in the verge of fainting, and he's not in such a good condition either, he has suffered numerous hits, and if it wasn't for all the hits he had suffered through his life he would have passed out by now. A few more attacks were exchanged though it's more like the hollows hitting the shinigamis than anything else, the two nameless shinigamis passed out and Tsuna was left to his own devices.

For Tsuna though, the fact that the nameless shinigamis blacked out is quite a good thing, this way, he could use his flames, and with his flames it's a whole different matter. He activated his flames and begins attacking, each punch was thrown with great determination and the flames shone bright. Though the flames helped a lot, Tsuna was too tired and the last hollow seems to be stronger than the ones before and his limbs just seem to give up on him, and thus let him fall limp in front of the hollow. The hollow would be victorious if no help comes, though Tsuna knows that no help from the shinigamis will come, since by the time they asked for back-up, there doesn't seem to be any response, and now only one last from the hollow, it'll be the death of him.

The hollow has already raised his hand up, ready to land one last hit on the helpless shinigami in front of him; all he has to do is to just deliver it. The hollow was not so lucky to has gotten the pleasure of ending that puny shinigami's life, but something quick and black had blocked his hand just in time to safe that pitiful being that is supposed to be dead. Instead, in front of him stand a boy, only a teen using some weird looking sticks, and if he's not seeing things, the kid blocked his attack with his stick. He tries to send another blow; it was blocked, and a counter attack is sent. And countless hits later, the hollow is on the ground, dying.

"Herbivore, you disturbed my sleep and you should be bitten to death", said the guy. Then, with one last blow, hollow go bye-bye.

Tsuna thinks he's having hallucinations, and in it is Hibari, beating the hell out of the hollow. He must be dreaming, Hibari was supposed to be on the other side of soul society a week ago, at least that's what the rumors said. But, who else can it be? Just to disturb his train of thoughts, a kick is sent to his stomach. He groaned in pain as he looked up to see the one who kicked him, and to his utmost horror, it was really Hibari.

"Hn, Herbivore, how pitiful", as expected it was Hibari.

"Hibari-san,...", Tsuna managed. But then, he was too tire to stay awake and that blow to the stomach really didn't help at all and he fainted.

* * *

><p>Yes, this story is rushed...<p>

And I'm sorry...

But, I am now busy so my updates may be very slow, so I'll say sorry before hand.

Thanks for reading and please review, anyone can review and I mean any random person can!

REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait...

enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10<p>

_**~Tsunayoshi**_…

He wakes to the bustling noise of a busy division. He opens his eyes to see bright white light that his eyes are not accustomed to yet. He's starting to feel a headache and a stomach pain that oddly enough is familiar. Then he remembers the reason why he's lying there looking at the ceiling with no reason. He remembers his encounter with one of his guardians that can somehow still give his shivers, even now.

A quick look around confirms that he is in the fourth division being taken care of. Soon, one of the fourth division shinigami came to him. Checking him, fussing around, even though he's clearly fine. No injury can be worse than the injuries he had sustained when he was alive. That was just impossible! Right at that moment as if on cue, as certain sadistic tutor came to mind, and that is one scary picture indeed. Which is why in the mind of one Sawada Tsunayoshi, any hollow attack is better than the wrath of a certain tutor.

The fourth division officer doesn't seem to accept his claims of being alright, and forced him into bed rest to get a sufficient amount of sleep. Oh, how much he hated being confined, but then, being confined into a bed is much better than being confined into a room full of paperwork. So, being someone that appreciates a good rest, especially after an encounter with a certain blood thirsty carnivore, he decided to listen to the fourth division officer and just sleep. Anything else can wait until every part of his body is fully functioning and himself, fully rested.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Gokudera…<strong>_

To say that Gokudera is restless would be an understatement. His head is working faster than any machine and his body just can't seem to stop moving. The best thing he could do now is only try and find as much work to do as possible, which is a lot.

What brought this on might not seem to be something worth worrying about, but as the honorary and loyal right hand man of Vongola Decimo, it is partly in his job description to worry. He worries about the Familigia, the other guardians, though he would rather blow up a whole town rather than admitting that, and of course, he worries for his boss' safety.

It seems that he had heard the fact that one Sawada Tsunayoshi aka. Vongola Decimo had been severely injured by a hollow attack. But as the ninth division's fuku-taichou, he, in fact has other duties to fulfill. So, since the time he knows about the dreaded news, he has been trying his best to keep himself busy and not barge into the fourth division with no apparent reason and scare most of the shinigamis there half to death.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Yamamoto<strong>_

By every means Yamamoto is a kind and easy going man. He'll help anybody that needs help, as long as that person is not anyone evil. He also loves to laugh, and if you don't really know him, you'll really think of him as a harmless man, but if you do know him, you'll see him as a very scary man indeed. It doesn't really help that his great-great-great-great-great grandfather is the mighty and powerful, not to mention discriminating man we all love to call the sou-taichou of the gotei 13.

Once every few days, Yamamoto will go to his ojii-chan, as he likes to call him, to drink some tea. Today is one of those days and of course the older of the yamamotos is happy to have company, and being such an easy going person, Yamamoto is quite the company. They talked a lot. The older will tell the younger about his experience, stories of when he was younger and about soul society and most of all, swordsmanship. The younger would listen intently and in exchange, tell the older a few things about the modern times.

It was a nice and beautiful day for the Yamamotos, despite all the things that are happening. It seems that the Yamamotos like to save time for family no matter how busy they are. Cause no matter what, family always comes first.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Hibari…<strong>_

The afterlife has been awfully boring for a certain carnivore. Nothing seem to be able to achieve his standards in strength and every battle he had had been completely unsatisfactory. Of course, he had patrolled around the area every single day, to find any soul who is disturbing the peace, but even a large number of hollows doesn't seem to be able to give him that satisfaction.

That day, when he saw the omnivore getting beaten up by the hollow is a disappointing day. The hollows were only a little more challenging than the usual ones and the omnivore was unable to defeat them, that is by first glance. After a little observation, he sees that the omnivore is a shinigami, who might be holding back in case the others might find out about his strength. That is something he'd like to believe since he would be seeking the omnivore for a match, and he won't be happy to learn that said omnivore is back to being a weak herbivore, and if by any chance it is true, he'll certainly bite that herbivore to death for the disappointment.

Lucky for Hibari, Tsuna is holding back his flames for the sake of keeping a low profile…

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Lambo…<strong>_

His first instinct when he woke up was to run. It was a good idea at the time. He was still disoriented and he didn't know where he was and he didn't have the time to get his horns out, so, yes, running was a good idea. Unfortunately running was not much of a possibility since he was surrounded by huge skeletal monsters and said skeletal monsters were getting closer and closer. That was not good. His second instinct was to reach for his horns; luckily for him they're in reach. Even though he still had a massive headache, his survival instincts are number one in the world and when running was not an option, he would fight. Right then with his horns on their rightful place on his head he was ready to call forth some lightning.

Just as his horns were charging up, an energy blast of some sort hit one of them leaving it lying there on its face. Thankfully with that distraction, he had more time to accumulate the lightning, and thus create a more lethal attack, unfortunately with that one strike the monsters seemed to have acquired a new target and being a good man he is, he would not let the monsters hit the man who saved him. So, without further thought he let out the electricity and effectively incapacitated the monsters, only to find that the monsters had disappeared to thin air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Ryohei… <strong>_

When he first got into the soul society or at least that's what the extreme priest said this place was, he felt an extreme amount of extreme in his veins and he loves it. Of course, his mind still wonders to worry about Kyoko, what kind of extreme big brother is he if he doesn't worry about his beautiful baby sister?

Because one is an extreme boxer called Sasagawa Ryohei, normal is definitely not in the menu. Normal as it seems is definitely NOT extreme.

It was a beautiful sight, a wonderful time, and the sun is shining brighter than it ever was. Our resident boxer was smiling from ear to ear just standing there, besides a priest that might look like his twin. For the boxer and the priest, life was extreme, and afterlife? Even more so! Though you can never forget the extremely loud voices that yell 'TO THE EXTREME' every time of the day, people grow accustomed to it. Fond smiles were given from the more easygoing of people and mean looks were inevitable from the older citizens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chrome and Mukuro…<strong>_

The first thing he did when he wakes up was to find his darling Chrome. And since he was so amazing, he undoubtedly found her without much trouble. He is after all that amazing. Though he is quite disappointed that the afterlife is not as interesting as he thought it would be.

The people in the afterlife are weak, and easily scared, one would think that being dead will make you braver, but no, you just have to be like you used to. Which in his mind falls into two categories…

More people to see the beauty and wonder of his illusions ( more people to scare and mentally scar for life, or in this case for an eternity )

BORING! ( nothing that will be enough entertainment… nothing that would be fun to torture…)

But, all in all it is safe to say that Mukuro is quite interested to see what this world would have in store, after all you can't judge a book by its cover.

Chrome, however, has different thoughts, being the sweet and innocent girl she is. She finds the place amazing and thinks that it is so much better than the afterlife she imagined. As an illusionist, an active imagination is something of a must have, and being the good and innocent girl she is, she thinks that being in the mafia and assisting Mukuro-sama would be a sure pass to hell, but luckily for her, the afterlife that she has to face is peaceful and nice, and not to forget that her Mukuro-sama is here with her. Though that does makes her wonder if she would meet the boss someday in this strange land…

* * *

><p>There you have it, the Vongola Decimo and his guardians. The boss wishing to get out o the stupid bed he was confined into, a worrying and distressed right hand man, a calm and happy rain guardian, an awfully bored cloud guardian, which was never a good thing, a lightning guardian that has just escaped and ordeal, an extremely happy sun guardian, he is probably radiating by now, and a pair of mist guardians who are amused to find that the afterlife is not at all like what they imagined.<p>

Somewhere far away though, someone's watching with a glint in his eyes…

* * *

><p>It's not much, but that's the best I can do...<p>

I've been experiencing a writer's block for a while...

Not only that! I've had no time to write...

so, I apologize for that...

and if any of you have any idea how you'd like the story to progress... PLEASE TELL MEEEE!


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry for the awfully late update...

I don't blame you if you hate me...

I'll hate myself, too...

But despite that, enjoy...

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ 5<strong>__**th**__** division…**_

It was a nice day no matter how you see it. The sun was shining bright and the clouds were moving to the direction of the nice cool breeze and everything seemed to be just fine. That is, if you were anyone but the Captain of the fifth division, one Sawada Ieyasu, otherwise known as Giotto. This particular day, it was not the stack upon stack of paperwork that made his life not so bright. Well, the paperwork does make his life a living hell, but, that day, his attention lied elsewhere. If not his attention, then his worries lied upon something else entirely, and that thing was something that make the Captain pacing around his office doing anything but paperwork.

Seeing the worried man pacing around being the worst distraction and not doing anything anywhere close to productive, the former substitute shinigame, no Co-Captain to the 5th division had had enough, which was saying nothing since he is notoriously short tempered.

"Giotto, it would be REALLY NICE if you could WORK instead of pacing around trying to make a HOLE in our office!" Ichigo said.

"But, … but,…. I can't help it," replied the worried man.

"Well, you can't do anything about that, so why don't you make yourself useful by doing some of those paperwork!" Ichigo said, with enough irritation that the paper that he was signing almost got torn apart.

Giotto, a good man that he is, and also a man that would do anything other than being kept in a room with a desk, a chair, a stack of paper and a pen, said, "I'm too worried to do anything." And with that he started his ramblings.

"Do you understand how worried I am? Tsuna was injured and the last time I checked, he hasn't woken up yet! What if he's in a coma? What if he won't wake up? What if someone hurt him in his sleep? What if… what if the boogeyman got him?!"

Ichigo had to tune the man out for that, but sadly for him, the man just started being more of a nuisance and before he knew it, Giotto's face was so close, it was too close.

"Giotto! Stop it! He's gonna be alright the 4th division will look after him and I doubt he'll die so easily," he said.

After all, for all Ichigo knew, Tsunayoshi was related to the annoying thing pacing in the office, and Ichigo is not an idiot, despite all the claims his friends and some other people had made. Even if he was, he could still tell that his Co-Captain and one Sawada Tsunayoshi is related, from their looks, they're splitting images of each other. Nobody can look that much alike!

Giotto, somehow had decided that his ramblings were enough and that he would definitely check for boogeyman under Tsuna's bed and so, he made his way to the door, where he was stopped by the Strawberry with a very menacing glare. In the end Giotto decided that the boogeyman can wait, and the fact that if he's dead, really dead and gone, he won't be able to save his dearest Tsuna from the clutches of the evil boogeyman. And so, under great duress, he relents and do his paperwork.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Gokudera…<strong>_

Gokudera had been very patient. He had finished all his duties and had politely asked for permission to take the day off. And right that second, all semblance of patience was thrown out the window, as the silver haired man go to see his boss.

Right that second, as he charges into the fourth division, giving the people there a shock of their lives, his eyes fell upon a man with a brightly annoying grin talking to his boss, in other words, goodbye to his good mood.

There sitting beside the Vongola Decimo is none other than Yamamoto Takeshi. They're chatting and the idiot is actually laughing, didn't he know that the tenth needs time to rest? Luckily for Yamamoto, Gokudera's eyes soon fall on a wide awake Tsuna, which made his expression switch from murderous to one of joy.

And let the fussing begin!

"Gokudera-kun, I'm fine."

"Yeah, Gokudera, Tsuna's really fine, he's been awake for some time now."

The last sentence spoken made Gokudera's head snap towards the one who said it, as he said, "Who asked you?" then, just after that his head turned back to Tsuna and said, "If you say so. Tell me what happened! I will kill anything and everything who dared to hurt you!"

"Maa, maa… Gokudera, you should calm down," said Yamamoto.

"I am calm!" he replied.

"It's fine really, I just met Hibari there, and I guess I was too exhausted."

That did garner some attention, " WHAT?! Did he do this to you?" asked Gokudera, who is seconds away from making death threats to anyone and anything around him.

"No! Nothing happened, he just came and beat the hollows for us and disappeared, I was just drained," Tsuna said quickly not wanting to worsen anything.

"Oh, that's good then. Don't you think we should find him though?" asked Yamamoto.

"I guess it's necessary, and maybe we should find the rest, too." Replied Tsuna

"Well, whatever the Tenth said." Said Gokudera.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera, I don't think they're letting me out anytime soon, though I'm really fine, so will the two of you try to help me find the others?"

"Sure," Yamamoto said.

"I will do my best!" replied Gokudera enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>Soon Yamamoto and Gokudera were kicked out for making too much noise, thus they start the search for the others.<p>

"Hey, Gokudera, I think I know where Ryohei is."

"How in the world would you know?"

"Well, Asari-san had a really bad headache today, and when I asked, he said that it was because of two annoyingly extreme boxers who wake up at ungodly hours to train and to scream on top of their lungs."

"I guess he's there then, do you even know where Asari lives?"

"I can ask, maybe we can all visit some time. It'll be fun!"

* * *

><p>I apologize once again for my late update. School had been hectic!<p>

I know, it's a lame excuse, but forgive me all the same...

I hope you like it...

PLEASE REVIEW


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry, I know it's been a year and I apologize for that.

I'm running out of direction here and I would love some input...

Anyway, ENJOY~~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~3<strong>__**rd**__** Division…**_

Yamamoto Takeshi was a generally cheerful doing his job and he is happy to do almost anything, not unlike his captain, who was just as cheerful with just a tiny bit more seriousness to him. So, when someone walked into the office of the captain and vice-captain of the 3rd division, they would see two happy men doing paperwork, which was something you don't find anywhere else. Today is like any other day, nothing special. Yamamoto was not worried anymore and Asari Ugetsu, the Captain of the 3rd division was feeling much better with a good night's sleep with the help of a pair of earplugs. Really, the wonder of those tiny things, he would argue that it was one of God's gifts to men.

"Asari-san, can I ask you a question?" asked Yamamoto.

"Of course," replied Asari pausing his work to focus his attention on Yamamoto, who has also stopped working for the moment.

"Say, can Gokudera and I visit your house sometime, we are curious about the boxers you talked about the other day," Yamamoto asked with a very hopeful face. Asari the gentle soul he was barely had the heart to decline and agreed to take him and Gokudera to his house that evening.

_**~That Evening…**_

Tsuna was finally let out and free to go anywhere he wanted. Well, maybe not so free with Gokudera tailing him everywhere. When Yamamoto found them, they were just leaving the fourth division. Gokudera was fussing around being the overprotective right-hand man that he was and Tsuna was just letting him. He really has no energy to deal with his over-bearing right-hand man, it's just too much effort.

"Hey, guys! Tsuna! It's good to see you walking around!" greeted Yamamoto.

"What do you want?!" asked Gokudera irritated.

"I just wanted to tell you that Asari-san agreed to let us visit his house today, Tsuna can come too," Yamamoto replied.

"Why are we going to Asari-san's house?" asked Tsuna, clueless.

Of course any question asked by the boss would be answered by the right-hand man very enthusiastically with all the details, necessary or otherwise. Tsuna, who has only just healed couldn't process too much of what was spoken, but he caught a few phrases like, 'the lawn-head', 'being idiotic and loud,' and such. In the end he agreed to tag along and off they went to meet Asari.

* * *

><p>"Asari-san!" Yamamoto yelled with his usual enthusiasm.<p>

Asari turned around just to see his lieutenant and two other people that looked like the carbon copy of his boss and the right-hand man only with slight differences. Of course, he had known Gokudera for quite some time now and Giotto had been talking about his sweet little descendant, so he knows which is which. However, G had never met the silver-haired carbon-copy of his so Asari is a little excited to see what would happen. He and Yamamoto had been getting along very well, so what could go wrong?

After a short greeting, they all followed Asari to his house. The house is a large western house in the middle of a forest just outside the city. The house or maybe mansion would the more appropriate word was very similar to the Vongola base back in Italy, which had been preserved since Primo's time is a very odd sight to see. Most of the houses in Soul Society had more Japanese influence and seeing such a mansion is just… weird, there is no other word for it, maybe there is, but for now we'll stick with weird. When they step into the house, they are not very surprised to see that the interior was just as they imagined, exactly like the Vongola base.

Asari took them on a little tour. The living room, kitchen, dining room, the halls, the office, the rooms and so on. It's not like his guests didn't know, they know. On the tour they also come across a few of the occupants of the house. They met a very lazy Lampo in the living-room half asleep and Alaude being murderous.

By the time they finished the tour it's time for dinner and they all go to the dining room, which is already filled with people.

* * *

><p>I know this is short, and probably not so good.<p>

I was very busy since I was graduating and stuff and my internet provider decided that this website is unsafe... So, I'm not the only one to blame...

Please Review~

And if you can tell where you want it to go it'll be a great help~

Thanks for all the reviewers, readers, the favourites and the followers~ I luv ya~!

And very SORRY!

Thanks for reading~


End file.
